In geophysical prospecting, especially in marshy and swampy areas, geophone cable spreads are made up in the field by joining electric cable ends with marine connectors. The connector must accomplish the normal function of a connector, that is to interconnect the electric conductors of the cable ends, and in addition the connector must be so constructed as to prevent entrance into the connector of the surrounding fluid in which the connector may be immersed. Also, it is desired that the installation of the connector in the field be possible with minimum of effort and skill required. It is also desired that the imperviousness of the connector should not depend on the skill of the installer since in many areas of the world, such as jungles, skilled labor is frequently lacking. Other desiderata are that the connector should require minimum maintenance, and that no solder lugs, nuts or screws be required for the lead ends of the conductors since the same are easily lost and frequently become corroded in use.
The above and other advantages of the improved marine connector of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description in connection with present preferred embodiments thereof.